fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old
'Old & New Testaments Of The Holy Bible- Sacred Holy Blade UXP: The Ancient Great War Of Legends- Never Ending Fight Between The Armies Of Heaven & Hell For The Future of All life in All Multiple Infinite Dimensions'is a fan fictional massive semi-crossover series based on anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. The series focus on The Great War between The Angels & The Devils for The Future Of Earth & The Infinite Dimensions. Plot The Great War: a colossal full scale battle that has lasted for 8,000 years, this battle is between 2 supernatural powers of The Holy Bible. On one side, Angels: Peace-loving freedom fighters use the power of the holy light & warriors of The Gods & Goddesses Of Light . The other, Devils: Spawn of darkness, destructive scourge The Gods & Goddesses Of Darkness. Millenia of fighting have caused many casualties to both sides. The 2 factions rage their never ending war on the human plain with no signs of stopping. Both sides have a reason to win this war no matter what it costs them. Both sides have created systems that will allow them to recruit humans & other races into their ranks called the Evil Piece & Brave Saint Systems. The Angels are reciuting allies all across from other dimensions to defeat The Devils. Angels God *God From The Bible *Queen Lilith Seraphims *Michael *Gabriel *Raphael *Uriel *Sailor Cosmos Ophanims *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Earth *Sailor Sun Cherubims Digimon Generals *Tai Kamiya & Agumon *Matt Ishida & Ganumon *Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon *Izzy Izumi & Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon *Joe Kido & Gomamon *T.K. Takaishi & Patamon *Kari Kamiya & Gatomon Powers / Authorities Principalities / Rulers Dominions Virtues / Strongholds Archangels Angels Brave Saints Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor The 9 Autobot Elite Guard Maximals Headmasters Keybalde Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters / Grand Masters *Xehart Light *Selena Licht Keyblade Masters *King Mickey Mouse *Yen Sid *Master Eraqus *Kaizarina Saige Worldy Aliies Keyblade Warriors Summons Grand Council Of The Worlds *Herochan *Miya Asama *Sirzecha Lucifer *Zadavia *King Triton *Ansem The Wise *Grandmother Willow *Merlin *Fairy Godmother *Mufasa *Aslan *The Emperor Of China *Alpha Trion *Primus *Queen Serenity *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Taiyouko *Tia Dalma *Genryusai Shigenkumi Yamamoto *The Pagemaster *Jesus Christ *Zeus *Mam Odie *Genie *Head Angel *King Star Raid Sphinx Winx Club Battle Brawlers Holy Knights Loonatics Digimon Orginizations Royal Knights Celestial Angels Digimon Sovereigns Olympus XII Allies Worlds Movies Television Shows Video Games Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Queen's Blade Fan Fictions